


Think Again

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Confrontation, Good Sex, M/M, lite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac's Army ex comes back to re-claim him, but Jack is in the way!





	Think Again

Jack finished setting the table and went to check on the food on the stove. He had a nice bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, and had fresh cut flowers in a vase on the table. He went to the bedroom to double-check everything he'd set up. He had candles scattered around the room, and he had all of Mac's favorite lubes on hand. He was doing all of this because he wanted tonight to be special and romantic for the two of them. A way to re-connect since their schedules had been very busy.

Around 7:30, Jack grew concerned because Mac still wasn't home. He tried to call Mac, but only got his voice mail so he left a message, hoping Mac would call him back. Around 10:15, Jack heard Mac's key in the door. That in itself wasn't so strange, but what caught his attention was the fact that there were two voices outside the door. Jack recognized Mac's voice, but the other voice was strange to him. Curious, he headed for the front door to see what was going on.

About the time Jack reached the door, it opened and there was Mac, drunk as a skunk, and a tall guy with reddish hair who wasn't in much better shape. The man helped get Mac into the apartment and onto the sofa. Mac introduced the man as Steve Parson, an old army buddy. Mac introduced Jack to Steve and asked Jack to bring them a beer. Jack said it looked as though the two men had had enough for the evening, and Steve took that as his cue to leave. He told Mac he would talk to him the next day and took his leave.

Jack considered trying to get Mac to bed, but he was so pissed that he decided to leave him where he'd passed out on the couch. Jack got into bed, and as he lay there in the darkness, he wondered who this Steve Parsons guy was, and why he'd never heard anything about the guy. His anger at Mac for ruining the evening clouded everything else, and he fell into a troubled sleep. He knew he needed to talk to Mac soon about just what was going on.

When Mac finally came to the next morning, he had a splitting headache, and a very dry mouth. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and some aspirin, and that's when he found a note on the table from Jack. He got a glass of water and sat down to read Jack's note......

Mac,   
Thanks for ruining what I had hoped to be a romantic evening. I was hoping to re-connect since out schedules have been so busy. And who is this Steve Parsons guy, and why have I never heard you speak of him? Funny he should show up now, don't you think? Anyway, if you decide to discuss any of this, I'd really like to hear about it......

Jack

Mac groaned at the thought of having to talk to Jack. He honestly did feel bad about ruining Jack's plans to re-connect, but really wasn't sure how he felt about telling Jack the truth about Steve. His back was against the wall, and he wasn't sure what to do. The reason Mac had never told Jack about Steve was because they had been lovers once upon a time. Old lovers was a subject that Mac and Jack steered clear of, and Mac was hoping he wouldn't have to explain too much about his past with Steve. He did, however, know that it would most likely all come out eventually.

Jack sat at his desk working on paperwork, and was getting nowhere fast. He was still wracking his brain, trying to remember if Mac had ever mentioned Steve Parsons before. He was almost positive that Mac hadn't, and that made Jack wonder about it all the more. Just who was this guy anyway? Did Mac know him before he met Jack? And more importantly, why had the guy turned up now? These questions and other swirled around in Jack's mind, and he was hoping Mac could give him the answers he was seeking. He went back to his paperwork so he could get it finished and try to call Mac.

Later, after the guys had their dinner, Jack decided to ask Mac about Steve.....

“So what's the story with this Steve guy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't play coy with me, Mac.... you know damn well what I mean!”

“We served together in the army, and were pretty close friends....”

“If the two of you were close, then why have I never heard of him until now?”

“I don't know, Jack.... it just never came up......”

“So what were the two of you doing last night? Catching up on old times?”

“Something like that...... he called me and told me he was in town and wanted to see me so we went to that little bar over on Conklin Street. We started talking over old times and time got away from us. What's the big deal?”

“The big deal is that you couldn't be bothered to call me to say you'd be late, especially after I went to the trouble of making a nice dinner, hoping to re-connect since our schedules have been so crazy. But that's beside the point. I just realized why I haven't heard of Steve.....”

“Why is that, Jack?”

“Because he's one of your ex-lovers! That's one subject we steer clear of, and now it's come back to bite you dead in the ass!!!”

Mac knew Jack had him on the spot. It was true that Mac and Steve had been lovers once, and though Mac wasn't sure, he figured that Steve was back to re-kindle what they'd once had. He wasn't sure how to go about this, but he needed to get through to Jack that he needed time to figure out Steve's angle. Heaving a sigh, Mac decided to be honest and to hell with the consequences......

“Jack, what you said about Steve is true. We were lovers once a long time ago, and after I got transferred I didn't hear from until he showed up at my office yesterday afternoon. He asked me to have a drink and the rest you know....”

“Do I , Mac?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know damn well what it means! I'm warning you right now, Angus MacGyver; no funny business. If I even suspect something's not right about all of this, you'll both be sorry!”

Jack went out onto the patio, leaving Mac to think about what he'd just said. As he sat there, Jack began to wonder if he should take things at face value. He decided not to because there was too much not adding up. He figured that his best course of action would be to wait and watch. That way Mac would think that Jack would just let it go. He just didn't know how wrong he was......

 

A few days later, Steve popped into Mac's office to see if he was free for lunch. Mac started to turn him down, but decided that lunch would be okay. He called Mac and told him that he couldn't meet him for lunch, but would see him at home for dinner. Steve and Mac grabbed a burger and went to a little park near the foundation. As they sat there talking, neither man noticed Jack watching near a tree at the entrance of the park. Just as Jack turned to go, he heard Mac call out to him. He didn't stop, didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

Steve asked what the big deal was, and Mac promptly explained that Jack was his husband,and that he was going to be in deep shit when he got home because he'd lied to Jack about lunch. Steve laughed and said there was nothing wrong with having lunch with an old friend. Mac reminded him that Jack knew that Steve was an ex-lover. That made no difference to Steve because before it was all said and done, Steve would have Mac back and Jack would have to do something different. Mac cut lunch short and headed back to the Foundation to see if he could do some damage control with Jack.

Mac headed to Jack's office, but the lights were off and the door was locked. That's when Jack knew that trouble had been brewing and was about to boil over. He saw Riley in the hallway, and asked if she'd seen Jack. She replied that she hadn't seen him since before lunch, but said she'd have him call Mac if she saw him. He thanked her and headed back down the hall to the exit wondering what to do next. He decided to go home, hoping Jack might be there, If so, he wanted to try and explain about Steve. He really wasn't sure what Steve had in mind, but Mac was with Jack now, and whatever he had with Steve died when Mac was transferred to another unit. That's the most important thing Mac needed to get over to Mac.

While Mac was looking for Jack, he was walking the streets trying to figure out where he went wrong. He knew that this situation wasn't completely his fault, but he couldn't help thinking it was anyway. Sure, he understood Steve was an ex of Mac's, but Jack couldn't help but wonder if Mac still had some feelings for Steve. He knew they needed to sit down and talk about this, but he was afraid of what he might find out. He noticed that it was getting dark, so he headed for home wondering what was waiting for him when he got there.

When Jack arrived home, Mac was waiting for him. Mac asked Jack why he disappeared from the park earlier, and Jack replied; “Why do you think?”

“It was because I lied to you about lunch, and was with Steve....”

“Give that man a cigar! And they thought you were just another dumb blond......”

“That's not fair, Jack!”

“Fair, or not, it's how I feel!”

“Jack, we really need to talk about Steve because look what it's doing to us. You're pissed, and hurt, and I'm a nervous wreck about Steve's intentions.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don't know what Steve's angle is. I don't know if he's come back to try and get me back, or if he really is just passing through and wanted to look me up.”

Mac's last statement gave Jack pause. Mac seemed really upset about this Steve character, but Jack still wasn't sure that what Mac was saying rang true.....

“Mac, you need to give me some time to think this over.....”

“Why, Jack?”

“Because some of it doesn't quite ring true to me....”

With that, Jack got up, went to the guest room, closed and locked the door. To say that Mac was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that after telling the complete truth, Jack still thought he was lying. Hurt and anger warred within him because of this, and he knew he needed to get a handle on this before he did something he and Jack both might regret. As he got ready for bed, Mac felt an overwhelming sadness to think that Jack thought he was lying. It hurt deeply, and as he lay there waiting for sleep, he wondered how the hell he was going to make this right.

Jack lay in bed thinking about all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Sure, he understood that old friends looked you up sometimes. Hell, he'd had it happen to him more than once over the years, but this Steve guy was up to more than just wanting to visit with Mac. Jack didn't know how he knew this, he just did. To make matters worse,Steve was one of Mac's ex-lovers. That was not a good thing because who's to say Steve wasn't there to try and get Mac back? Jack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would be cold day in hell before some Johnny-come-lately took Mac from him. He didn't quite know what he was going to do, but he'd figure it out.

Jack got his chance to talk to Steve the very next day. Steve stopped by Jack's office looking for Mac, and that's when Jack pounced.....

“Why are you looking for Mac?”

“He mentioned something about lunch.....”

“No , he didn't! He told me that he was trying to find a way to get out of having lunch with you!”

“Jack, I don't know why you're so damn uptight..... it's just lunch!”

“Bullshit! It's more than that and we both know it. You want Mac back, and you're trying to be Mr. Smooth to do it, but there's one important stumbling block you forgot about.....”

“And what might that be?”

“Me!”

Steve too a good look at Jack and began to laugh. Before Jack could find out why, Mac entered the room.....

“What's going on here?”

“I was just explaining to Steve that he needed to leave you alone, and he thinks it's funny.....”

“Steve, there's noting funny about what Jack told you. That man would die for me, and that's a hell of a lot more than I can say for some people....”

“But Mac, you know we were meant to get back together. That's why I tracked you to Los Angeles. I planned to get you back no matter who or what stood in my way...... can't you see that?”

“I see it just fine, and I'm here to tell you it's NOT gonna happen. The best thing you can do is leave town and forget me. I'm very happy with what I've got, and I refuse to let anything, or anybody take it away from me..... are we clear?”

Steve never answered Mac. He walked through the office door and left. Jack asked if they should swear out a restraining order, and Mac said he'd already take care of that. Mac gave Jack the “the look”, and the two headed home. When they arrived, they could hardly wait to get down to business. Mac was blowing Jack before he was completely undressed. He gave him a change to get naked, and then all bets were off. They licked, sucked, and fucked the afternoon away. All this served to prove that Jack had nothing to worry about, and that Mac could get a good fucking when Jack got all possessive. All in all, a good deal all the way around!

 

THE END


End file.
